


视频聊天

by kerry820



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820
Summary: 提示：自慰/道具使用/颜射/支配/下跪/脏话/语言羞辱/陌生人/公众场合/踩/有年龄差操作
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 16





	视频聊天

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：自慰/道具使用/颜射/支配/下跪/脏话/语言羞辱/陌生人/公众场合/踩/有年龄差操作

廉身上不着一缕，保持跪趴的姿势，吞吐着有婴儿小臂粗长的硅胶阴茎，阴茎过于大了，廉张着嘴一脸痛苦，却仍卖力送到喉咙深处，吐出的时候带着来不及吞咽的口水，顺着下巴往下滴。

喘息片刻后两根手指塞进嘴里，胡乱抹了些唾液，又半含住阴茎，手指摩挲着翘起的屁股，小穴颤巍巍迎接，廉倒不害怕，一根手指顺顺畅畅塞进去，紧接着第二根，看熟练的样子像是做过很多次。

廉很快找到自己的点摩擦按压，身体抖得不成样子，不自觉的开始压下腰晃着屁股，肠液分泌得越来越多，于是又加了一根手指撑开后穴。

右手拿着硅胶阴茎，从下到上舔满了口水，吞吐几次后放到后面，抵住小穴。

「啊——」

一口气含住一半，满胀感和撕裂感一齐袭来。

「紫耀……好、大……好舒、服——」

喊起心上人的名字，廉抬着头，优秀的下颚线和脖颈一同勾勒出绮丽的曲线，汗水流得满身，后面动作却是不含糊，等着适应好便深深推到最里面。

「紫、耀……好满……」

廉毫无规律地抽插硅胶阴茎，动作幅度之大引得身体蜷缩颤动，嘴里一直嚷嚷着听不清的骚话。

「要……要去了、紫……紫耀、啊啊啊——」

廉下身舒服得直淌水，慢慢摩擦粗糙布料的床单来缓解，后穴快感占据全身，在他打开硅胶阴茎的射精开关后，巨大的满足感惹得前端跟随着一并射出来。

床单湿了一片。

廉小心地抽出阴茎，翘着屁股让里面液体流不出来，好好地缩紧穴口后才瘫倒床上。

侧着身子慢慢舔舐阴茎上的白浊，这种液体是专门合成，与真实精液平均浓度和颜色相似，对身体无害。

舔得只剩亮晶晶的口水，廉才慢慢从床上下去，赤着脚走向床边正在视频的ipad。

「紫耀，我、我没有流出来……你、你看。」廉不好意思地转过身弯下腰，股缝中间的小穴还没合牢，红红的有着小口，液体确实是好好保管在体内。

「廉真乖。」低沉沙哑的声音从音响里传出，廉觉得自己身体分泌的液体和精液混合起来，要忍不住、忍不住流出来——

「我、我可以看一看紫耀的脸吗？」

「呵呵……」一道意味不明的笑声。

「我、我……」廉瞬间慌张。

「给你看看下面——」对方的摄像头转动，从一直以来在昏暗房间发光的星空灯变成一个人的下半身。

粗壮的大腿中间挺立着不容小觑的性器。

「廉舒服了，可是这里……还没舒服呢。」

「我、我要怎么做？」廉直勾勾盯着屏幕咽口水。

屏幕那边的人找了个舒服的姿势，廉脑袋跟着里面晃来晃去的性器移动，惹得对方又一阵笑。

「廉真有趣……给你的玩具呢，舔它。」

廉捞过来硅胶阴茎，跪在桌子前，让视频里露出自己的脑袋。

紫耀右手轻轻捏着性器，对着摄像头示意廉开始。

廉盯着屏幕含住阴茎，虽然依旧是大得让他难受，却总觉得跟之前不一样，好像——含住了紫耀。

紫耀的性器在自己嘴里横冲直撞，手扣住后脑勺不让他躲开，好深……好大……紫耀的味道……

「廉……要来了哦。」

「唔唔唔……」在紫耀射到摄像头的瞬间，廉拔出阴茎按下开关，清凉的液体射了满脸。

随手抹了抹脸，看到屏幕又变成星空灯廉失落了一秒，听着紫耀发泄后哑哑的声音。

「廉非要看，弄脏摄像头了。」

「我、我可以帮紫耀舔、舔干净！」廉像小学生把手举高，声音比平常还要高一些「呐、我想见一见紫耀……」

紫耀又笑。

廉黑皮肤的脸上泛起红晕，他不经常发浪，或者说变成这样子全都是因为紫耀。

不管是被紫耀寄来的玩具操翻，还是说一些会让紫耀高兴的骚话，从一个不谙世事的小处男变成整个身子都在渴望紫耀的浪货，廉一边惶恐着，更多的是依赖。

有一个人不介意自己的笨手笨脚，也不嘲笑他什么都不会，最开始自己做叫得跟杀猪一样，他自己听到都要软了，紫耀依旧温柔地说不要紧，慢慢来。一直一直陪他到现在，让廉干涸无趣的人生充满了价值。

最喜欢紫耀了，廉的眼睛亮晶晶的。

紫耀说如果这次自慰后面不流出来就会让他看一看真面目。

「紫耀……」廉最喜欢叫紫耀的名字，每次叫出来都有种含含糊糊的甜腻，他每晚都会练习，调整口型和发音，希望能变成紫耀喜欢的声音——紫耀会不会喜欢呢？

「站起来。」紫耀不为所动。

「紫、紫耀……」那边不再说话，廉僵着身子慢慢站起来。

「又要硬起来吗？廉真是不满足。」紫耀笑着调戏，廉被激得更精神，那边笑完补上一句。

「转身。」

「紫耀要不要再来一次我还可以舔——」

「转身。」紫耀的声音平平淡淡，惹得廉身体一震。

「哼，不听话——」紫耀不经常生气，但是廉能听得出来，下身早被吓软，一动不敢动。

「还流得满腿都是？是不是想着能骗过我？真是……让你舔个假鸡巴就骚成这样？廉你自己说是不是太浪了？是不是该惩罚？这样子怎么能让你见我啊……廉怎么这样，自己不听话还……」

「对、对不起紫耀，我、我不是故意的。」廉扑通一声跪在地上，忍不住哭得满脸，和之前干涸的精液混在一起，脏兮兮的。

「让你说话了吗！」被打断的紫耀不爽的声音吓得廉一抖，息了声，只敢小声吸吸鼻子。

「好脏——去洗干净，十分钟回来。」

廉慌不迭跑开，离远了还能听见又忍不住的哭声。

听见了水声，紫耀才长叹吐出一口气。

「真是……怎么哭了……」

下班还没来得及吃外卖就接到廉的视频通话，一个兴起弄到现在，紫耀摸摸扁扁的肚子，把凉掉的外卖叮几分钟，撕着盒子坐回电脑前。

「这么快？」屏幕里廉已经乖顺地跪好，紫耀看看时间，七分钟，还不错。

「抬起头。」紫耀吃着饭声音含糊不清，不过比之前温柔太多。

「紫耀……还生气吗？」

「嗯哼。」已经不生气了。

「最喜欢紫耀——紫耀在吃饭吗？」

「不知道是谁到了下班点就欲求不满，摇着小屁股发骚，才让别人没时间吃晚饭。」

「对、对不起……我也可以去吃饭吗？」

「喂，没吃饭就做，谁惯得你臭毛病，去拿饭。」

「好……」廉脸红红的，站起来离开屏幕。

「等等等等——穿上衣服再回来。」

廉没出房间，就在屏幕外有悉悉索索的声音，紫耀搅着便当随口问。

「你平时都不穿衣服的吗还让人说？」

「因、因为紫耀没有在做完后还跟我说话……不、不知道该不该穿衣服……」

这么说……也是。自从在聊天室里匹配后，加联系方式联络，都是说好了时间区间，谁想做就接视频，做完各自闭麦睡觉，基本以「去洗澡」为结尾，这次没想到廉突然哭了，想着不能草率关掉视频才变成现在这样。

廉下身穿黑色的篮球裤，套着oversize的白色卫衣，捧着个盒饭出现在屏幕里。

紫耀低头看自己的盒饭，竟然一样。

「不热一下吗？」

「我、我是猫舌，凉着吃刚刚好。」

紫耀点了点头，又想到对方看不见，张口说。

「我也是。」

「真、真的吗！」

「诶你是结巴吗？怎么一直说不顺话。」紫耀反省了一下，自己竟然对这个炮友所知甚少。

「不、不是——咳，跟紫耀说话我很高兴。」

「哦。」

两个人也不知道聊什么，默默吃着饭，廉总是塞满满一嘴的饭，再抬头笑眯眯看摄像头一眼。

好傻。紫耀看着屏幕，不是结巴是傻子。

「你好慢——」

「诶紫耀吃完了吗——我马上！」

「不用，你慢点吃。」

廉又傻笑，紫耀真好。全然忘记了不到半个小时前就是这个人把他搞得又哭又喊。

「喂廉，为什么想看我长什么样啊？也不好看——」

「不、不是好不好看的问题，是、是我喜欢紫耀，所以想、想看。」廉急忙解释，说到后面又脸红红放低了声音。

「别着急，好好说话。」紫耀看着廉瘦瘦的身板，竟然眼看着要把分量不小的便当吃完，感叹不愧是年轻人。

「廉想看也不是不可以——」

「真的吗？」廉凑到屏幕前，宽大领口露出精致的锁骨，凭心而论紫耀偶然钓到的这个炮友虽然业务水平不怎么样，长相实属上乘，身材平板些，一双又细又直的腿却完全符合他的审美，除去被紫耀调教得过于淫荡，穿上衣服也人模狗样，能看出来平常是个属于中等偏上水平的潜力股。

——要不要收了他？

这个念头一出如野草疯长，但姑且还是按下心思，彼此不知根不知底想这些都是白费。

「明天周六有时……」

「有有有！」

「我在想我们或许可以见一面。」

紫耀看着廉高兴的样子笑出声，结果说完自己的想法对面张着嘴完全没有了反应。

「不想？」

「不不不……第、第一次见面我、我要准备什么？紫耀会不会嫌弃我不好看？我要穿什么？要去哪里玩？啊大脑一片空白——啊啊啊不、不好意思，把心里话说出来了……」廉掰着手指头纠结，最后过于害羞抱着脑袋脱离屏幕。

「想太多，再说你全身上下里里外外我看得比你还清楚，你好不好看我还不知道——别高兴太早，有条件。」

虽然紫耀说得嫌弃，但是廉愣是听出来他在夸自己好看，明明也就是普通竟然被里里外外地夸，廉捂住脸——好害羞。

「听没听到。」紫耀看着屏幕里毛茸茸的头顶点着头，继续说下去。

「咳，见我的时候要含着你的玩具，而且——」紫耀满意地看着廉一脸震惊地看向屏幕。

「为了先习惯，从今天晚上开始就含着。」

「当然不是强迫，不愿意的话完全没关系。」

「我愿意！如果可以见到紫耀……」

紫耀盯着廉一脸害怕，眼睛里仍闪着光，心里开始狂叫这个人真的好对他胃口啊啊啊啊，嘴下倒是得寸进尺。

「那不穿内裤可以嘛？」

「好。」廉丝毫没有犹豫答应下来，紫耀在那头频频点头，虽然要求很过分，但是廉敢拒绝那绝对没戏。

之后讨论碰面地址，紫耀本想找个离廉家近的地方，之前寄件给的地址比较模糊，如今合计一下发现两人距离不是很远，折中选了个不近不远的咖啡店。

「但是我不认识紫耀，怎么认出来啊……」

「认人是廉的事情哦，明天我会早到，请廉来找哪一个是我。」

「可、可是……」廉不自在地摩擦大腿，明天是在那种情况……

「认出来的话说暗号吧，暗号是什么呢？啊对，廉就对我说——想被你填满——好不好？」

「诶？要是认错……」

「那是廉的事情。」

拍板定好后，廉又洗一遍澡，在紫耀的注视下含住硅胶阴茎，之后由于廉的强烈要求两人决定保持视频到明早出门——

「紫耀不怕我偷偷拿出来吗？」

紫耀是不怕的，廉有没有拿出来到时候一感受就知道，但也顺着他的意思答应，看着廉盖好被子傻笑说晚安。

「紫耀……」

紫耀半梦半醒听着有人叫，醒了一下，看见屏幕里廉双腿夹着被子说梦话。

「……好满……」

这小子夹着假鸡巴还睡这么快，梦里都不忘喊他的名字，紫耀默默弯了弯嘴角。

深夜。

「紫耀……」

「……嗯……我在……」

「喜欢……」

「嗯……」

一夜平静。

「紫耀我们好像情侣啊，整夜视频通话什么的……」廉身体僵硬地穿一条宽松的黑裤子。

「别瞎说，我等下就出门，在手机上视频。」

「好～」

穿好衣服时间还早，廉站了一会，悄悄把手伸进裤子里。

「摸什么哪？」

「……真的没问题吗？」廉吓了一跳，抽出手来。

「我相信廉！」

留下这句画面变黑，没了声音，紫耀到了，廉急急忙忙收好东西，又整了整发型才出门。

「妈，我去找同学复习考试！今天晚上可能会留宿，不用担心我！」

电车是常坐的那班，平常没有意识，现在感受着身后的满胀感，总觉得车上人都在盯着他的屁股看。

本以为约在休息日的早上人不会很多，没想到竟然有不少人坐在单人桌，廉别别扭扭婉拒要领路的服务员，鬼鬼祟祟打量着所有人。

紫耀没有关闭视频通话，手机上应该插着耳机，结果一般一个人来咖啡店总爱插耳机听歌，还有几个人备选……怎么办要一个个说吗……可是那种话……而且他后面已经被填满了……要是被发现……不会发现怎么可能发现……可是到底是哪一个啊……

廉脑子乱糟糟的，冷静下来，听紫耀的声音那么久，你一定可以猜到哪一个是他，紫耀相信你，你也要相信紫耀……

「我、我想被你填满。」

对面人捏着咖啡杯杯柄看他，廉被盯得心跳快要跳出来，双手捏着衣角不敢抬头。

「你平时都这么骚吗？」

声、声音很像，是紫耀！

廉在他的注视下坐在对面，虽然想抬头却又怕，意识到他的质问急急摇头。

「不不不，没有……」

那个人在桌下用脚顺着廉的腿向上滑。

「想被填满……是吗？脸怎么这么红？怎么，已经受不了了？是不是已经湿得不行了，还有这里——哎呀已经站起来了呢，就这么渴望被碰吗？跟一个陌生人说话是不是就能让你高潮？」

廉不敢躲踩在自己双腿之间的脚，只能捂住嘴不至于开始呻吟，结结巴巴反驳。

「不、不是，因为紫耀……」

「紫耀？谁是紫耀？」

脚下的力道大了，廉差点叫出声。

认、认错了？！

「对、对不起……唔！」

廉被踩得身子软成一摊，内心巨大的恐惧感和前后夹击的快感让他摇摇欲坠，不、不要再碰了，要、要受不了了……

「紫、紫耀……」

「哟，这就射了？还挺专一，紫耀看到你湿得一踏糊涂会怎么想呢？」

廉趴在桌子上全身发抖，余韵过去后是无穷尽的恐惧，被别人碰了……怎么办紫耀会生气吧……会不会不要他了……

失魂落魄地站起来只听得对面人贴心地问。

「裤子湿了不好去见紫耀吧。」

「没用了……」

「说什么没用……」那人提了包扯着廉避开人去洗手间。

「裤子脱了。」

「你要干嘛？」

紫耀捏他的鼻子。

「不是认出来了吗？」

「紫耀……」廉快要哭出来了。

不过没哭，乖乖地脱裤子，隔间被精液的腥膻味占据，廉扭扭捏捏的红了脸。

紫耀递给他手帕擦下身的精液，自己去掰他的后穴。

「廉真的太骚了，后面堵着还能湿透。」

廉只红着脸也不反驳，感受到紫耀的动作急忙去问。

「诶要取出来吗？」

「怎么？不舍得？」

廉不吭声摇摇头。

「放心吧，给你找了个好东西，朋友说是药用什么什么的……就你那瞎捅的手法，还得要我给你找调理用具……」

廉擦完精液捏着手帕，乖乖撅屁股让紫耀弄。

手帕是新的，调理用具是特意找的，算下来才是第一次见面的陌生人，却这么在意他，紫耀真的是全世界最最最好的人。

「怕吗？」

「……嗯。」是问刚才吧……

「怎么不躲？」

「因为是紫耀……」

「就这么确定？」

「那里的人只有紫耀是温柔的样子。」

「能看出来？朋友都说我是个恶劣的人呢。」

「我看得出来，紫耀非常非常温柔。」

「夸我也没有奖励。」紫耀取出了硅胶阴茎，轻轻拍廉的屁股。

廉晃晃屁股。

「不是夸，是事实。」

「那要是真的认错了呢？」冰冰凉凉的柱状体满满塞进身体，廉哼哼一声，没说话。

「答不上来了？」

「不是。认错了也是我不对，明明紫耀这么好我还找上别人，太不应该。」

「拍什么马屁呢？」紫耀塞好让他站起来。

「你就是想太多，变态哪那么多？一个咖啡厅就我俩会做这种事吧——看你吓得，普通人看你那么说不躲得远远的。」

「我是太紧张了，没反应过来——」

紫耀从包里取出新内裤和裤子，递给廉，打断他的解释。

「穿上。」

「内裤也穿？」廉脱口而出。

紫耀看他一眼，拿走内裤。

「那就只穿裤子，廉呀……真的浪。」

「紫耀为什么想到带新衣服？」

「因为我知道我的小骚货憋一早上了，随便碰碰就得湿得不成样子。」

廉憋红了脸，没敢再问，紫耀看他穿衣服，腿又细又直又白。

「廉就一张脸，这平板身材也就我能喜欢了。」

「……紫耀……喜欢我？」

「怎么？得意了？」

廉坐在马桶盖上仰头看紫耀，笑得眼角全是褶子。

「我很高兴。」

「不喜欢怎么会聊这么久？」紫耀盖住他的眼睛小声嘟囔。

跟着紫耀往外走，廉拽他的衣角。

「要去紫耀家里吗？」

「见网友第一面就想往家里跑？廉想什么呢？又脸红？怎么这么淫荡？」

廉抱住紫耀的胳膊，被调戏地脸红到衣服底下「因为是紫耀……」

「这么喜欢我？」

廉蹭着紫耀的衣袖点头。

「那就去我家。」

廉抽纸巾擦了擦刚才自己坐的位置，就要走，被紫耀拽回来。

「先吃饭，这里提供早饭——廉不吃饭光想着乱七八糟的事才这么瘦吧。」

「没有！就是吃不胖……」

喊服务员点完餐，廉偷偷看紫耀，觉得粗糙的布料磨得下身痒痒的，动作别扭地微微蹭着。

紫耀支着下巴看廉。

「廉安分一点，现在只需要想吃饭的事。」

「我没有！」

「哦～不想被踩吗？」

廉涨红了脸也没说出个所以然，轻轻点了点头。

紫耀站起来拍他的头顶。

「想吃饭！」

「对、对不起。」廉还以为真的会被踩……虽然刚才有被吓到，但是真的……很舒服……悄悄蹭了蹭大腿，又在紫耀的眼神里坐直。

「明明廉一开始是个连自己的东西都不敢碰的小处男，怎么就变成现在这样子，唉——」

「紫耀不喜欢吗？」

「我——太喜欢了！」

看着面前笑成一朵花的廉，紫耀开始疑惑自己是不是会把廉带得越来越歪？

紫耀家里家具陈设都很简单，廉拘谨地坐在沙发，紫耀拿着瓶装啤酒，问了一嘴。

「廉多大？」

「我、我16岁。」

默默把啤酒放回冰箱，拎来两听可乐。

「廉16岁？高中生？」

看着廉乖巧点头，紫耀抱住头。

「我是不是在犯罪的边缘？」

「紫耀……？」

「我，二十五岁，完全没有想到在聊天室提那些性癖的人是未成年——我还以为你是童颜——天哪。」

突然想到什么，紫耀问。

「现役高中生的话……之前让你白天塞跳蛋你真的塞了？在课堂上？不会发出声音吗？」

「举手去厕所……」

「体育课呢？」

「装肚子痛……」

「乳夹怎么办？」

「乳夹还好……穿上外套没人能注意。」

「但是我不该这么对一个孩子……」

「是我自愿的……如果紫耀是S我就是M……」

「我不是S。」

「啊？」廉对于BDSM的了解很少，查过资料觉得自己和紫耀像他们描写的那样，默认了这种关系，此刻紫耀断然拒绝廉一脸懵。

「你一天天都在想些什么？人不大懂得倒挺多，我只是控制欲强一点，没到比较极端的程度。」紫耀拍他的脑门。

「那我……」

「你也不是M，第一天疼得都软了不记得了？廉就是在做爱上有点小癖好罢了，刚好适合我。」

紫耀看着廉皱眉问他。

「怎么？廉想跪下来叫我主人？想用小鞭鞭打？」

「……如果紫耀想的话……我可以……」廉稍微想了想。

「我不想！你也别想！太麻烦了！」

「哦。嘿嘿……我适合紫耀……」

紫耀捏廉的鼻尖，交谈中廉整个人都缩到紫耀怀里，乖乖任紫耀搓扁揉圆。

「还有啊……那我让廉叫我爸爸的时候，廉的爸爸是不是就在隔壁的客厅？也不知道廉家里隔音好不好……」

「没有！在楼下！根本听不到……」

「哦～在楼下啊。」

「紫耀不要说了——」

两个人吻成一团。

虽然廉最终留宿紫耀家，但紫耀坚决拒绝插入行为，把家里还没寄的道具拿出来试了个遍，廉浑身敏感得要命，呻吟哭喊着想被插入，紫耀把调理用具推得更深，抹流出来的肠液塞到廉嘴里。

「紫、紫耀……」

紫耀撸几把性器放在廉嘴边，廉之前自学成材，舔得紫耀脚趾头都要蜷起来。

「廉真棒……」

最后紫耀抱着廉的头拔出来射在他脸上，廉还半张着嘴一脸失神，这种被动的颜射比自己控制的爽太多，廉抹抹脸蹭上去亲紫耀。

紫耀抱着纸盒给廉擦脸，廉傻兮兮地笑个不停。

「痒？」

「高兴！」廉全身上下都是青青紫紫的掐痕吻痕，还有道具深嵌进肉里的夹痕。

紫耀环抱着廉，摸他身上的痕迹。

「留下痕迹没关系吗？」

「还好……我也不用露肉。」廉仔细想了想，又抱着紫耀蹭他的胸肌。

紫耀掐廉的肉屁股，廉往他手心蹭。

呼——行吧，BDSM也不是什么大不了的事，学个皮毛就够用了，稍微注意安全应该不会……太麻烦吧？

廉感受着紫耀开始使劲揉他的屁股，是改变想法了吗？！

紫耀温柔地摇头，他突然觉得认识这个小淫娃绝对是人生最大的错误。

可稍微算算，最初还不是因为紫耀喜欢看着廉费尽心思取悦自己？

紫耀一个挺身环抱起廉。

「紫耀？」

「带你去洗澡。」

「紫耀……」

「嗯？」

「我可以喜欢紫耀吗？」

廉说过无数次喜欢他，也经常在发骚过度的时候甜腻腻喊他的名字——紫耀喜欢廉的声音，不管是平常喊他，哑着嗓子喊他，或者用刻意做作的声音喊他，他当然知道廉无时不刻都想着要勾引他——所有的一切都是因紫耀而起。

这样一个人完完整整地暴露在自己面前，只为他的意志而喜怒哀乐——

紫耀没有回答，轻轻吻上廉的额头。

「廉新买了手帕啊？」妈妈从洗衣间喊。

廉扯下晾干的手帕，仔细叠好。

「这是最喜欢的人给的。」

廉给紫耀发送出发上学的简讯，没有得到回复。

在晃动的电车上感受身后轻微的震动，廉捂住通红的脸——

最喜欢紫耀了！！

【END】

为什么写着写着h又开始谈恋爱了啊！我只想写h啊！  
没想写这么长的……


End file.
